


完犊子系列：想谈恋爱的毛会长

by tsubasayihe



Category: voice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Voice, 双昱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasayihe/pseuds/tsubasayihe
Relationships: 久甲, 毛泰久/赵镇甲





	完犊子系列：想谈恋爱的毛会长

“真雅啊，那个陆东灿真的就这么帅吗？”赵镇甲正在努力往自己的腰上套女高中生才会穿的裙子，粉白相间的百褶裙被他撑得格外大，周围都是一群非礼勿视的真高中女生，只有赵真雅一个人直视着赵镇甲，甚至用自己的怪力把本来根本拉不上的拉链给赵镇甲拉上了，赵镇甲差点憋得一口气背过去，他已经无法坐下了，尴尬的站起来，“真雅，爸爸是不是该减肥了？”  
“不会啊，其实爸爸肉肉的很多女生都喜欢的！”13岁的赵真雅笑得一脸灿烂，完全不在乎其他女生向她投来的奇怪目光，“东灿哥哥很帅，爸爸也很帅！”  
赵镇甲作为女儿奴一听女儿夸就爽朗的笑了，他倒想看看那个能跟他平分女儿心中爱的陆东灿到底是个什么角色，他大摇大摆的把手伸到裙底里脱下里面的底裤，露出一双大毛腿，脱掉外套仅仅穿着被撑得很紧的露脐粉色背心，相当帅气的走出后台。  
轨道开运的仪式上，成运集团的会长讲过话以后，作为倡导大使的陆东灿才上台剪彩，四周围着的记者和围栏外的少女们都爆发出各种表白和骚动，陆东灿18岁的年纪，摘下身上的首饰不着妆容，穿着一身正装还真挺像个成年人的，赵真雅已经叫疯了，但全场声音最大的是一个男声，一直吼着东灿哥哥天上地下第一绝色之类的彩虹屁。  
“陆东灿先生还有这样的粉丝啊。”毛泰久站在旁边低着头笑，陆东灿保持着商业假笑，他努力不望向声音的方向，但背景的祝贺音乐都被浑厚但响亮的男中音唱的yes or no盖了过去，陆东灿不敢面对，毛泰久倒是看了过去，第一眼就差点没被一个女装油腻大叔闪瞎了眼，“啧啧啧，陆先生今后请一定要好好注意人身安全。”  
毛泰久虽然在调侃陆东灿有这样的土味男粉，但专题记者的镜头有一大半都被赵镇甲吸引了过去，记者们拍到剪彩瞬间以后全部去拍了赵镇甲，赵镇甲看到这么多镜头撒得更开，“女儿！你爸爸可能要出道了！”  
赵真雅也高兴得很，她和粉丝姐妹们靠着赵真雅吸引的火力好好的像媒体宣传了一波陆东灿，直到仪式散场，除了有机会去后台专访的记者，别的记者甚至自媒体和主播都选择了关注赵镇甲的短裙电臀。  
“原来你是公务员？”毛泰久坐在办公室笑得茶都快喝不下去了，他本来以为赵镇甲至少是个博主，这样对成运集团可能还会产生那么一丁点的杀伤力，“你只是个劳动督导，就想扳倒成运？建议赵先生再学学法，拿些证据再来。”  
“你能给那个小偶像唱好，却给我唱衰，真不愧是赵掌风。”比起赵镇甲在工作上取得的可以但没必要的卓越成绩，他对陆东灿的应援更令毛泰久记忆深刻，毛泰久有时会在媒体上看到赵镇甲的新闻，但他不太在意， “不如到成运来，做我的人，你只用扭屁股唱歌就好，待遇可比公务员好。”  
扭扭屁股唱唱歌确实不错，但他赵掌风是当然不会答应的。赵掌风瞪着他的圆眼睛表示自己坚定的决心，毛泰久也不在意赵镇甲接不接受，他缓缓的站起来走到自己的暑假前，一本本的摸着书壳，然后用指腹堵住了一个小小的针孔摄像头，头也不回的对赵镇甲说：“非法取证…赵先生如果想的话，在来成运之前，我可以先送你去监狱哦。”  
赵镇甲啧了一声，什么把柄都没拿到，说话倒是底气十足，“毛泰久，你们私吞财产做自己项目的事，我迟早会曝光出来！”  
“好，好，我拭目以待。”毛泰久目送赵镇甲离开后，叫来秘书后打开了办公室的信号屏蔽，千德球花了一个通宵都没能破解，也没蹲到办公室有人出来。等到毛泰久出来的时候已经是第二天一早了，他直接拨通了赵镇甲的电话。  
“赵监督，跟我聊聊吧，我去接你。”  
“嗯？”闹钟都没响的赵镇甲眼睛都睁不开，还迷迷糊糊的哼唧，听到电话那头毛泰久轻轻笑了一声挂断了电话，赵镇甲放下电话沉默了几分钟，才猛地坐起来，“嗯？！”  
“毛泰久，你什么毛病？”赵镇甲刚出门就看到毛泰久的豪车停在自家门口，毛泰久竟然真的把车开进了巷子里，把他家门堵的死死的，出来扔垃圾的邻居都围在周边好奇的张望，毛泰久歪了歪头示意赵镇甲上车，他本来以为赵镇甲就算不给自己面子，估计周围人的眼色也会上车，车门都打开了，赵镇甲却好像完全没能理解一样焦急的看着手表，“那个，毛会长，麻烦你把车挪一下，我出不去了。”  
在闹钟前就被毛泰久吵醒，赵镇甲打着哈欠，见毛泰久还不愿让开，抓了抓自己的门框，十分无奈的蹬了一脚，从车顶跳了过去，他一边看表一边奔跑起来，“完了完了会迟到的！”  
“赵…！”毛泰久不能理解为什么这种发福大叔怎么能跑得飞快，准确说能跳过车子这一点就离谱，他有点后悔自己硬是把车开进小路，早知道这样都堵不住赵镇甲，他就直接闯个红灯在路上拦截他了。  
毛泰久开到大路上的时候还是惊叹这个男人为什么能在人群上飞，踩了一脚油门开到赵镇甲旁边，“赵监督，我送你吧，迟到就不好了。”  
“迟到还不是拜毛代表所赐！哈！”赵镇甲早上难得被迫锻炼了一下，心情还挺好，跑了一大段路以后居然越跑越快，毛泰久直接横了车挡在赵镇甲面前，又被故技重施越了过去，被交警拦下来的他都被气笑了，“赵镇甲是只猴子吗？”  
堂堂成运交通的毛会长竟然连个公务员都请不来，被卓秀浩毫不客气的嘲笑了，他扶着额给了支烟让卓秀浩住嘴，瞥了一眼坐在旁边的徐志勋，“员工失明这么大的事都给你压下来了，要不把你的金牌公关借我用用吧？”  
“不行。勋儿处理正真的事就够累了，你嘛…”卓秀浩搂过正在玩手上钻石戒指的徐志勋，想起毛泰久的抱怨就好笑，“继续和那个劳动监督斗智斗勇吧，总归只是个小公务员，能有什么能耐？”  
“就是这些不知天高地厚的小虫子，才会像蚊子一样围在你身边烦死你。”徐志勋撇撇嘴掐了一把卓秀浩的脸，“是不是给你善后做的太好了，卓大会长觉得应付这些很容易？”  
“别秀了别秀了。”毛泰久看到卓秀浩笑得一脸幸福的自己把脸送上去挨打，觉得自己快长鸡眼了，这两个人自从被媒体爆出关系之后，卓秀浩就像降智了一样沉迷爱情，发布会上居然作出了一切事务全部交由徐志勋理事决策这样惊世骇俗的发言，虽然毛泰久也不是很渴望爱情，但他越发觉得他们对于外界舆论的经验交流会谈最好从此结束了算了，“卓秀浩，留软肋可不是你的风格。”  
“这种事情可不是我们自己可以决定的，而且…”卓秀浩抓住了徐志勋掐得越来越重的手，炫耀一般地说道：“这跟肋骨也不一定软，说不定是钢筋的。”  
肋骨是不是钢筋的不知道，赵镇甲确实挺钢筋的。  
“赵监督，上次请你都不上我的车，现在却总是一天天的往我公司钻呢。”毛泰久终于用了比较粗暴的办法制住了这个灵活的公务员，赵镇甲即使头被顶着枪，手脚被束缚着，还是一幅正气凛然的样子。  
“私自持有警用手铐和手枪可是犯法的，毛泰久…呜…”赵镇甲正准备跟毛泰久讲道理给他普普法，嘴就让毛泰久用枪管撬开，他亲眼看着毛泰久上膛，玩味的看着自己，嘴里的枪又塞进去了一些。  
“别乱动哦，会走火的。”毛泰久终于堵住了赵镇甲老父亲一样比比的嘴，但赵镇甲含着枪管也还在模糊的哼哼，口水都顺着嘴角流出来了也还是不停地出声，越叫越激动，毛泰久只能把手指放上扳机，才能让他稍微安静一点，“赵镇甲，何必跟我过不去呢？好好的做一个公务员安稳的过到退休不好吗？”  
赵镇甲有些异常，跟刚刚的处变不惊不同，他用力的挣扎起来，张大嘴咬住手枪直接甩了出去，枪果然走了火，子弹险险的划过他的脸颊，毛泰久被猛地扑倒在地，他没注意到窗外被消音的子弹从自己身边划过去，自己的枪脱了手，他只能胡乱的反抗，赵镇甲一边被糊脸一边说：“别动别动！别再惹他们生气了！”  
“我啊，还挺招学生喜欢的，偏偏有几个学生还特别有本事。有一个叫禹道河的，他啊，最乖了，就是逼急了什么事都干得出来，刚刚红点在你身上转了好久。”赵镇甲的手还被铐在身后，全靠体重压制着毛泰久，他俯下身贴着毛泰久，几乎严丝合缝，“就这样，这里视野不好，我们这么近，他不敢开第二枪的。”  
“你巴不得把我送进监狱，这时候却在救我？”毛泰久看着赵镇甲脸上溢出的血，这个公务员居然不要命在保护他，他伸出手摸了摸，发现还有一片湿润的地方，“你被打中了？”  
“嘶…！别碰！”赵镇甲的肩膀被禹道河那一枪擦到破了一大条口，“没事我…擦伤而已…最难对付的就是你们这种坏家伙跟那些冲动的孩子们了…唔…！”  
毛泰久躺在赵镇甲身下笑道：“赵监督这是在乎我啊？”  
“在乎啊，你罪不至此。”赵镇甲还有些吃痛，他看到红点还执着的在两人身上游移，在定到毛泰久手臂的时候立刻侧着身滚下来用身体挡住准心，“痛痛痛…！这孩子真是…！总之就是这样，就算不为你，也不能让道河成为罪犯。”  
明明哪一方怎么做都不会影响到他，他却为别人冒险做这种事情，真是有够正义的。毛泰久嗤笑了一声解开赵镇甲的手铐脚铐，拉着他站起来给自己当肉盾，“你知不知道，即使今晚你们拿到证据也带不出去，带出去也没用？”  
“数据一会你们直接去机库调吧，你学生们的能耐，应该早就进来这栋楼了吧？除了执着于瞄准的那一位。”毛泰久无所谓道：“有时候法律真的没用，抱歉赵监督，你们不可能搞掉我，事实总是残酷的。”  
赵镇甲不服气的沉默着，身体却还是积极的为毛泰久挡枪。直到千德求赶到了现场，看到了两人诡异的姿势，了然老师的想法，才打电话让禹道河收了手。  
毛泰久真就站在一旁看一群人忙上忙下扒数据，就赵镇甲提交证据的期间，他就已经可以完成转移，虽然会麻烦一点，但也不是不能处理，就算单靠成运不行，正真那个一条船上的为爱掉入智商低谷的卓秀浩为了心无旁骛的过二人世界也会麻利的帮他处理。  
“我说了吧，没用的。”毛泰久觉得如果对面不是赵镇甲，对方现在就能把碰过来的酒杯给他掀了，赵镇甲自然不是来跟他把酒言欢的，无视掉毛泰久举起的酒杯把手机放在饭桌上，毛泰久不介意的笑道：“赵监督真是越来越明显了啊。”  
手机的录音正在计时，赵镇甲示意了一下，“说吧，最近又干了什么事？”  
“干的事啊…”毛泰久想了想，“就是让赵监督缠着这一件了吧。”  
“你遵纪守法一点我就不缠着你了嘛，来，快说说，肯定有别的！”赵镇甲对着毛泰久就是一个wink，“我保证把你送到监狱！”  
毛泰久摇摇头笑了笑，这么多年了， 他独独看不厌赵镇甲的傻样。赵镇甲真的开始动筷子的时候毛泰久看了看他的腰，“你是不是又胖了？”  
“男人嘛，壮一点无所谓的。”赵镇甲无视掉毛泰久略带嫌弃的眼神，敲了敲旁边的刺身盘子，“再来十份！”  
看赵镇甲把刺身当饭吃的样子，毛泰久就知道他又把钱给了那些求助者，他直接叫了20份，“今天不是要见见真雅吗？给真雅带一些过去吧，你这做爸爸的，有点钱都不知道留给自己的女儿。”  
“赵镇甲，你说你把我弄进去了，你穷死了怎么办啊？”毛泰久今天难得没抹发胶，他没想到今天会坐赵镇甲的小绵羊头发一迎风飞扬，挂在一旁的刺身糊得恶心，“你甚至连有盖子的车都买不起。”  
“啊！爸爸！”赵真雅牵着一个男孩的手朝赵镇甲挥手，毛泰久隔着空气都感受到了赵镇甲的心肌梗塞，他在离赵真雅还有十米左右的距离就刹了车，连毛泰久把搭在他肩上的手放到他的腰上都没注意。  
“别伤心，总有这一遭的。”  
“可是…可是…真雅才17岁啊…”赵镇甲呢喃着，毛泰久把下巴放在他肩膀上也没管，他哭丧着脸转过头看着毛泰久，两个人的鼻尖都快凑到一起了，“这一天来的太早了吧…”  
赵镇甲铁血真汉子这么哭的时候逗得毛泰久笑得直抖，他甚至没忍住轻轻刮了一下赵镇甲的鼻尖，“赵镇甲，四十多岁的人了这时候还在因为小女孩的爱情伤感吗？”  
好歹也是离过婚的人。这句话毛泰久没说，因为赵镇甲看起来好像真的快哭了，“我棉袄没了我棉袄没了我棉袄没了噫呜呜噫…”  
“哪里话，小棉袄还在只是裹别人去了。”赵镇甲汪的一声哭出来，毛泰久直接笑出声了，伸手揉着赵镇甲的头发示意赵真雅过来。  
“真雅啊呜呜呜呜呜呜！！”赵镇甲拉过赵真雅就是一个熊抱，赵真雅一边高兴的回抱他一边跟毛泰久打招呼，“毛叔叔，好久不见。”  
毛泰久点点头，识趣的到吸烟区让难得见一面的父女寒暄，他远远的看着赵镇甲在女儿面前温柔，耍宝，耐心的样子，嘴角不自觉的上扬，两人交谈了没有太久，赵真雅毫不嫌弃的接过糊成一团的刺身跟爸爸约了下次见，赵镇甲目送了女儿很久，才叹了口气去找毛泰久，毛泰久迅速熄掉手中的烟，“这么快？”  
“嗯，不能打扰孩子们约会。”  
“真雅啊，”年轻的男友在抱住赵真雅的时候想起了同样亲昵的毛泰久和赵镇甲，“叔叔跟毛叔叔关系好好啊，是兄弟吗？”  
“是呢…明明以前这么针锋相对的…当时真的以为爸爸会有危险呢…”赵真雅认真回忆起来，她几年前曾经见过一次爸爸跟毛泰久在天台的对峙，毛泰久抬着枪一步一步逼着赵镇甲，在赵镇甲没有退路的时候却收了枪。  
“别玩太过了，你的学生现在可不在。”毛泰久瞄着赵镇甲的头部，他的手有一片淤青，赵镇甲给他留下伤痕，真的是轻而易举，可是他太守法了，连枪都没有，就敢跟毛泰久作对，赵镇甲还有半步就会踏空的时候毛泰久停了下来，“别退了，会掉下去的。”  
“现在给你个选择，现在下楼让我请你喝酒，或者…”毛泰久眼神瞟了一眼对面楼的赵贤宇，“你的头被别人崩掉。”  
看到赵镇甲假装听话的举起手，毛泰久放下枪，冲上去兄弟一般的搂过赵镇甲，“判断得不错，赵贤宇枪法很准的，你乱动一下现在就是尸体了…一会想吃什么？”  
“我女儿应该快到了，今天是约好见面的日子。”赵镇甲不想让女儿接触这个男人，毕竟他总是给赵真雅灌输电视上这个男人不是什么好东西，“你别跟着我。”  
“让我陪着你吧，就今天。”毛泰久有事时候在想自己为什么要保全赵镇甲，甚至还觉得卓秀浩有点碍事，“你啊真的别查了，不然我…”  
就得跟卓秀浩摊牌自己好像肋骨真的软了。  
当然最后卓秀浩在毛泰久不停地旁敲侧击说赵镇甲办不成大事不足为患后，察觉了一些东西，“毛泰久，你是不是喜欢那个监督官啊？”  
“我和勋儿还要去度蜜月呢，赵贤宇要忙的事很多的，没空总是去蹲他。”卓秀浩对着突然开始战术开百叶窗的毛泰久说道，这个劳动监督官整天去成运公司大楼勤得跟内部员工一样，这如果没有毛泰久的默许根本不可能做得到，“你说你怎么喜欢那种小公务员，他甚至不是美女！”  
毛泰久喜欢赵镇甲？早几年说出来毛泰久自己都不信。  
“最近几年亲密了好多，好几次跟爸爸见面毛叔叔都有在，虽然他不怎么说话，而且…”赵真雅靠在男友怀里，说着说着顿了一下，不想起毛叔叔常常只是默默地看着爸爸笑，吃饭会送醉酒的爸爸回家，去游乐园或者逛街后都是毛叔叔来接的，她嘶了一声，“怎么感觉像情侣一样啊…？”  
“赵镇甲又提供法检资料了，你赶快给我把他收了，几年了？几年了啊？你对个男人怎么这么墨迹？”接到卓秀浩抱怨的电话的时候，毛泰久正在给赵镇甲烤肉的手都悬在了空中，这之前赵镇甲正在喋喋不休的让毛泰久交代新的罪行，双面夹击让毛泰久苦笑了一下。  
“镇甲啊…”毛泰久挂掉了卓秀浩令人焦躁的电话，深吸了一口气，没什么底气的望向赵镇甲，“你说贪污犯要怎么样才能追到劳动监督官啊？”  
赵镇甲正在专心夹烤肉，反应过来后他震惊的抬起头，瞳孔地震，毛泰久咳了一声，继续给赵镇甲夹菜。  
无所谓了，反正已经被卓秀浩骂了这么多年，再多骂几年也没区别。  
“呀！毛泰久！你就不能安分点吗！”行政大厅门口，好不容易被女儿教育的相对沉稳了一点的赵镇甲正在指着胸口凶成运财阀的会长，看着堂堂毛会长被骂得连连倒退，甚至一脸歉意的举起手服软，毛泰久被逼到跟赵镇甲作对的公司理事面前，旁边还站着新上任的厅长，“你跟他们没一个好东西！”  
“嗯，我超坏的，你别生气嘛。”毛泰久一边哄赵镇甲一边瞟了一眼那个理事，理事本来仗着有政府的人跟自己一条心还挺得意，没想到毛泰久都被这小公务员制着，在赵镇甲也凶狠的望过来的时候眼神躲闪了，毛泰久笑了笑，非常诚恳的说道：“赵监督，是我错了，对不起，请原谅我。”  
新任厅长原地震惊，赵镇甲倒是表现得很自然，“一会你得陪我喝酒，再去给真雅买生日礼物！”  
毛泰久赔笑着把胸前的手握住轻轻握了握，“好好好。”  
这样的场景还蛮多，赵镇甲靠着能欺负毛泰久这件事在劳动监督职业生涯顺风顺水，某日，终于安静了许久的卓秀浩问毛泰久，“所以他到底答应你没有？”  
“不知道啊。”看着越来越腻歪的卓秀浩和徐志勋，毛泰久苦着一张脸，赵镇甲应该是个很直白的人，可他看不清他们之间的关系，他的手机亮了一下，发来消息一看就笑起来，“啊，先走了，镇甲找我了。”  
目送毛泰久愉悦离开的卓秀浩摇了摇头，“成运会长这次算完了吧？”  
“嗯，完透了。”徐志勋肯定道：“下次头版肯定是你的，他没了。”


End file.
